


一点play

by Yumiko1123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 日常向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123
Summary: 日常向女装play
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 7





	一点play

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜勿喷

拍摄的时候终于和男朋友分到一组了，两人心里都暗暗高兴，尤其是金泰亨，对摄影棚里的道具都很感兴趣。

忽然发现了一个有趣的东西，那是一顶女式的假发，扎着两束细细的麻花辫。很顺手就那起来戴在头上，走到镜头前确认是否戴好，其实只是在通过镜头观察某个人的反应。

动作熟练到田柾国一顿，微笑巧妙地隐藏起来，不被镜头捕捉到。他看见金泰亨正眨着眼睛，通过镜头看着自己，眼神闪烁却带着别样的意思，他还是笑起来，回想起来一些有趣的事情。

“柾国儿，你看看这些图片嘛。”金泰亨正刷着手机，忽然就噘着嘴叫起来，拿着手机就贴过来。屏幕上不是别的，正是一些粉丝P图，主角全是金泰亨，无一例外地留了长发化了妆，看起来真的有女性的韵味。

田柾国挑眉，看看图片又看看他的哥哥，心想粉丝还真会P图，居然有点合他的口味。“这是…？”明明都看清楚了，偏偏带着恶劣的笑意问他，他一向喜欢这样调戏自己的男朋友。

“你就没什么想说的吗？”金泰亨晃着他的手臂，又要开始撒娇了，田柾国嘴角的弧度压不下来，“我该说什么，很适合泰亨吗？”得到的回复是一记眼刀，“又在想什么啊…”

“要不要试试？”田柾国凑到他耳边，“很适合你，我认真的。”

某天，金泰亨神秘兮兮地把田柾国叫到自己的公寓里，一进门，他就看见一个箱子摆在地上。“你拆开看看？”金泰亨看着他，舔了舔嘴唇，耳朵似乎有些发红。

虽然做好了心理准备，但拆开以后确实被惊讶到了，是一顶女式的波浪卷假发，以及一堆黑色的蕾丝布料。他捏起来一看，又看向金泰亨，语气里是难以置信，以及掩盖不住的兴奋，“哥来真的吗？”

“不喜欢吗？”金泰亨抱着枕头，几乎要把脸埋进去，耳朵红得发烫，“不喜欢就当没看见…”“现在要来吗？”田柾国抱着箱子过来，顺便拉上了窗帘，“我还挺期待的。”

金泰亨周身浮着一层淡香，应该是刚刚洗完澡，接过箱子把人推了推，“你先去洗澡嘛，你出来了我就换好了。”田柾国憋不住笑，走之前还摸一把他的头发，“好，等我哦。”

浴室里的水声让人愈发焦躁起来，金泰亨脱了衣服拿起那堆蕾丝，左看右看才为难起来，这东西怎么穿啊…

田柾国就算洗个澡也是心神不宁的，光是想象他穿上那些东西的样子，胯下的东西就已经醒了一半，要是待会儿出去亲眼看见了那还得了？

事实上，亲眼看见的时候确实让他呆愣在原地了。想象中他准备好了之后是会趴在床上，用他最熟练的表情管理来挑衅勾引。可看上去他似乎遇到了一些小困难，背对着浴室，手指勾着勒住臀部的一根松紧带不断调整，可怎样调整都会勒着。

浅金色的卷发掩住了大半的背，只露出两边干净的直角肩，黑色蕾丝从腰缠着，链接的袋子勒住臀部，又连接着半透明的大腿袜。没穿内裤，或许是被他丢在一边了。

被开门的声音吓了一跳，金泰亨的心跳如打鼓，现在倒是害羞得缩起来不敢看他。“你怎么洗得那么快啊…”话还没说完，田柾国已经快步走过来压住他，身上连浴巾都没有围。

看清了上半身，是类似于比基尼的设计，乳头只被两片小小的布料遮住，系带在脖颈上绕一圈，系着一个不算太好看的蝴蝶结。金泰亨咽了咽口水，心想穿都穿了，看也看了，再害羞也没什么意思，壮着胆子勾上了田柾国的脖子往下躺。

表情的切换依然是那样自然迅速，带着笑意的眼神诱人，嘴角勾起的一抹坏笑更是让人看了心痒痒。他将发丝别到耳后，露出锋利的下颚线，舌尖轻扫嘴角，手指点上田柾国的唇珠，而后细细摩挲。

“弟弟这么着急吗，下面很精神呢…”明知说出这种话的后果很严重，金泰亨还是不厌其烦地进行挑逗。下身的两簇火热挤压着，愈发兴奋起来，田柾国眼中的欲望烧起来，嗓音低哑，“都怪姐姐太迷人了。”

不知道谁先凑上来的，唇舌的交战一触即发，亲吻的水渍声清晰，每一声都为情欲添加了助燃剂。田柾国无暇欣赏太多，光是看一下都快疯了，这哥到底怎么想出来这种东西的。

手指刚要探到后穴，就被人轻踩着腹肌被迫直起上身，田柾国的眼神带着不解，下一秒就被他踩住炽热轻轻摩挲，眼神依旧那样勾人，眨着眼睛作无辜状，“弟弟别着急嘛，多难得的机会，玩玩？”

被丝袜包裹住的玉足不太熟练地揉搓着肉棒，就算是足够细腻的料子，摩挲在最敏感的地方还是能轻易带起快感，尤其是在这种情况下。田柾国享受着，也就任由他随意发挥，喘息是迷人的性感，眼眸中尽是深不见底的情绪。

忽然，脚趾恶劣地弯曲夹着顶端，田柾国没忍住声音轻喘出来，一手就可以握住他的脚踝，“姐姐真是坏啊，怎么这样呢？”机会来了就得把握，田柾国掰开他的腿，挤进腿间，他下面果然什么都没有穿。

“什么姐姐，我的东西可大着呢，嘶…”自己的性器被人握住套弄起来，金泰亨稍微皱眉，眼神倒变得无辜，“臭弟弟，怎么搞突袭呢？”指腹毫不留情地在顶端的小孔捻过，身下人果然扭着身子颤抖起来，“是姐姐逼我的哦。”

手指终于探入后穴，却发现早已湿软黏腻，带着笑意的眼神扫过他的脸，田柾国的语气仿佛带着责怪，“姐姐怎么都湿了，是不是在我来之前就自己弄过了？”金泰亨才轻轻踢他，“是就是嘛，别玩了，怪不好意思的…”

“就算姐姐现在觉得不好意思，我也不会停下来哦。”田柾国笑得灿烂，看得金泰亨心慌，笑得这么欢应该不会有什么好事…丢给他一个避孕套，田柾国眼神示意他帮自己戴上，金泰亨扁扁嘴，戴上的时候还故意用力捏了一把。

“嘶…姐姐温柔一点不行吗…会疼的…”田柾国委屈巴巴的，但把人推倒的动作却一点不温柔。终于进入渴望已久的软湿肉穴，田柾国深埋进去，享受着独属于他的肉壁按摩。

金泰亨咬着手指，心想他要继续玩也没什么，“唔…想不到弟弟下面这么大啊…”田柾国挺腰一撞立刻就将呻吟声逼出来，“待会儿有姐姐好受的哦…”

动作依然那么粗暴，每一下都直捣深处，身体被撞得直晃，假发都被磨得凌乱。他主动去勾人的后颈，故意将喘息呻吟全泄在他耳边，还时不时啃咬，才满意地看见身上人的耳朵发红发烫。

被调戏了也不做声，只是把所有反击施加于身体上，找准了敏感点撞得更厉害，满意地听见了他变调的娇喘声。“唔…弟弟…轻点嘛…”眼角发红，泪水浸湿眼睫，金泰亨咬着下唇，依旧故意用这种语调和他说话，完全不怕他会怎样过分对待自己。

田柾国忍不住堵住他的嘴，金泰亨的双腿也难耐地缠上他的腰，脚跟随动作一下一下蹭在他的后腰，又是无声的勾引。喘息呻吟一一咽下，来不及咽下要从嘴角流出的津液也被田柾国的舌尖卷走，虽说肺活量是金泰亨较好，但吻技还是他更胜一筹，轻易将人吻得胸口发紧。

金泰亨推开他，眼神带着嗔怪的意味，嘴唇都红肿起来。田柾国一手固定住他的腰，一手撸动着他的性器，甚至用指甲轻轻搔刮着顶端的小孔，引人颤抖不止。

在快要到达高潮的时候，田柾国的动作戛然而止，金泰亨将委屈揉在呜咽声里，软着声音问他为什么停下来。握着腰将人翻了个身，再撅起臀部张开腿，还能看见后穴一张一合的。“姐姐很贪吃呢，所以得分次投喂哦。”

以后入的姿势再次被侵犯，带来的感觉虽然不太一样，但都足以让金泰亨沦陷进去。田柾国当然也被紧致的后穴伺候得很舒服，甚至将柔软的臀肉掐出红痕。手指勾着那根勒住臀肉的松紧带，一下一下地弹着臀瓣。

轻微的痛感无疑是令人害羞不已的催情剂，羞耻感溢满了身心，也让身体变得愈发敏感。弹够了干脆就上手打，恰到好处的力度让臀瓣抖动起来，被打过的地方泛着粉红，看起来更让人想欺负。

“姐姐的屁股…嘶…也太厉害了…哈…”田柾国继续揉捏着，非要说些让人害臊的话，“又软又翘…松紧带都勒不住了呢…”类似的话就算听了无数遍，也能让金泰亨羞得抬不起头。

压在他的背上，将假发撩到一边，在后颈轻咬舔吻着，“姐姐…嗯…怎么不说话啊…”金泰亨几乎把整个脸都埋进枕头里，呜咽的声音也闷闷的，就是不愿意露脸。

现在是他的优势时间了，田柾国学着他的样子故意在他耳边喘气，大手划过腰线，再顺着大腿内侧一点点摸到腿根，最后握住性器玩弄起来。另一手也不闲着，挑开胸部的布料，揪着乳头轻捻抚摸。

两人的喘息声逐渐粗重起来，田柾国挺动的速度加快，手上的动作也加速。金泰亨似乎终于憋不住气了，侧过脸来，与田柾国的距离近得几乎可以亲到对方。

生理泪水溢出来，腰已经软得不行，“柾国儿…要射了…”“嗯…嘶…我也是…”他将人环在怀里，金泰亨挠着他的小臂即将迎来高潮的时候却被堵住了小孔。他难受地哭起来，田柾国才狠狠一撞射在避孕套里，金泰亨拍着他，“呜…为什么要堵住嘛…好难受…”

田柾国喘着粗气，笑得恶劣，“那…姐姐来叫声哥哥听听？”就知道会是这样，这家伙就是对于要当哥有强烈的执念，几乎每次做的时候都会要求他叫。

“哥哥…我想射…”他故意放软了音调，话音刚落，田柾国又替他快速撸动起来，金泰亨终于在一声闷哼中释放出来。光是射出来还不停，田柾国的手指捏着顶端，似乎要把余精也挤出来。

金泰亨的身子颤抖了好一阵才得以放松下来，咬着人的耳朵抱怨：“哥哥真是太坏了…”起身从后穴退出，田柾国又拆了一个避孕套，“还有更坏的呢，来试试？”

很久没有这样尽兴了，田柾国替他揉着有些酸疼的腰，还在回味着刚才的美景。金泰亨看他一副傻笑的样子觉得可爱，揉着他柔软的发丝，“怎么了，很喜欢我穿成这样吗？”

田柾国凑过来偷偷亲他一口，“喜欢，泰亨什么样我都喜欢。”金泰亨点着他的鼻尖，自己也忍不住笑起来，“就你会说…！”

“所以泰亨下一次准备要穿什么呢？”

？

金泰亨的笑容僵在脸上。


End file.
